Fate-Holder al-Akqat
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810438 |no = 8352 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 150 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 20 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 31, 43, 55, 67, 79, 91, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |normal_distribute = 9, 11, 8, 10, 9, 8, 9, 11, 8, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 31, 37, 43, 49, 55, 61, 67, 73, 79, 85, 91, 97, 103, 109, 115, 121 |bb_distribute = 5, 6, 8, 4, 6, 5, 8, 7, 5, 6, 5, 7, 8, 6, 8, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31, 37, 43, 49, 55, 61, 67, 73, 79, 85, 91, 97 |sbb_distribute = 7, 8, 10, 6, 8, 9, 7, 10, 9, 7, 10, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |sbb2_distribute = 12, 16, 14, 15, 13, 16, 14 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |ubb_distribute = 3, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 5, 3, 4, 5, 3, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 3, 4, 5, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |ubb2_distribute = 10, 13, 10, 11, 13, 10, 12, 10, 11 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born from the shattered selves of its progenitor spirit, al-Akqat managed to aid its newfound companions despite its limited power. Their return to Fuindor was remarkably free of any enemies, a fact that its companions viewed with suspicion. Nevertheless, al-Akqat led them deep into the heart of the island, where it sensed that fate's threads had come into a complicated skein. The web was thickly woven indeed, as the Hall of Worlds shattered and rewove itself as it regurgitated al-Akqat's former companions before the wandering spirit. While overjoyed at their reunion, it soon realized that the weft and weave of fate had come into significant disarray. They quickly regrouped with the others and fended off the demons that had been left on the island. It seemed that the Raug had taken their leave of Fuindor and moved their operations much closer to their intended goal: the demon-infested Imperial Capital. As they began their return to the mainland, al-Akqat sensed that their fate had much more in store for them than it had expected. Fear began to worm its way into its heart, and it seemed that all of its work would be for naught. |summon = I arrive to this false day and time. Tell me. Am I too late to save them? |fusion = This temporary power might be useful. I do not know. Or do I? Such a conundrum. |evolution = I am something else. Someone else. Sometime else. It is not by choice, but by necessity. |hp_base = 5925 |atk_base = 2394 |def_base = 2166 |rec_base = 1942 |hp_lord = 8465 |atk_lord = 3420 |def_lord = 3095 |rec_lord = 2775 |hp_anima = 9582 |rec_anima = 2477 |atk_breaker = 3718 |def_breaker = 2797 |def_guardian = 3393 |rec_guardian = 2626 |def_oracle = 2946 |rec_oracle = 3222 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Hope Amidst Despair |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, considerably boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP, 10% damage reduction from Fire, Earth, Dark elemental types & enormously boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% |lsnote = 0.6% boost per 1% HP remaining & 300% BB Atk |bb = Void-Slashing Path |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, slight damage reduction from all elemental types for 1 turn, Spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns & greatly boosts max HP |bbnote = 170% parameter boost, 10% element mitigation, heals 400-500 HP per Spark & 30% HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Space-Consuming Maw |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, 7 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), slight damage reduction from all elemental types for 1 turn, slight additional damage reduction for 3 turns & greatly boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 10% element mitigation, 15% DoT mitigation & 30% HP to Atk, Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbbhits2 = 7 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 7 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Pyre of Gossamer Dreams |ubbdescription = 24 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, 9 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), activates Fire barrier, hugely boosts max HP, fully restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, activates 30,000 HP barrier, 40% HP & 400% parameter boost |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 2200 |ubbhits2 = 9 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 9 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb2_hpscale = true |es = Ouroburos Shattered |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably reduces damage taken for 2 turns when HP is below 50% & damage taken boosts BB gauge |esnote = 25% reduction & fills 3-4 BC |evofrom = 810437 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 40% to 60% |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boost to Atk, Def when HP is over 50% |omniskill1_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = Adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds 10% damage reduction to Water, Thunder, Light elemental damage to LS |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's reduction to all elemental damage effect |omniskill4_3_note = +5% reduction. 10%/15% reduction total |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds probable huge Atk reduction for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 40% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |notes = |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = al-Akqat2 }}